


Derek Hale's Sing-Along Blog

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laundry day is a day for pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale's Sing-Along Blog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buildthemoons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=buildthemoons).



> For [ buildthemoons](http://buildthemoons.tumblr.com) or Katie. She made me such a lovely graphic and I am so easily enabled. So here's a fic for you. The artwork below is all hers.

  


Dr. Wolf's “evil howl”, and yes, Stiles is full on using quotation marks in a non ironic sense maybe post ironic, blares from Stiles' speakers. Stiles cringes in second hand embarrassment and double checks that his roommate is out of the apartment. Stiles had first started following his blog when the villain hit the streets of Los Angeles. Painted as an anarchist by the media, Stiles is quite enamored. Mainly because he's the worst villain ever. And really hot. Like distractingly sexy. His abs alone could stop bullets. Stiles thinks he's been pretty good at hiding his massive crush on the would-be villain. It's hard to be a werewolf in Los Angeles. Especially with Captain Argent being the prodigal hunter of the city and has a bone to pick with all werewolves. Stiles laughs at his own horrible pun. 

"So, that's, ya know, coming along,” Dr. Wolf says from behind what Stiles considers especially douchetastic sunglasses. Sadly, it does not detracted for the hotness. "I'm working with a vocal coach."

Stiles may or may not swoon at the dorkiness. He listens for a while about it and how the broody sour wolf is trying to join the Evil League of the Supernatural. A league that basically umbrellas everything from werewolves to kanimas. Stiles doesn't think that league could handle Dr. Wolf. Mainly since he's the most earnest alpha he's ever seen. All the league members hate humans. Not just hunters. Stiles already saw the YouTube montage of Dr. Wolf saving a kid from drowning at a public pool and rescuing a puppy from a careening semi. 

Stiles skips ahead to his favourite part.

"E-mail," Dr. Wolf says and Stiles grins. The werewolf actually prints it out. And highlights them. "This one's from _scarletnerded_ , " _You're hot, Sourwolf._ "

Stiles grins at the flush that spreads across Wolf's face. It was so worth getting that dummy internet account. Just for that stuttering blush. 

"Flattering but I'm spoken for," he coughs out awkwardly and his jaw dips into a dreamy smile. Stiles' smile turns down. Whoever has Sourwolf's attention doesn't deserve him. Especially if they continue to ignore him. "This e-mail is from _lax4evah_ , hey, I used to play lacrosse. My hometown used to be obsessed with it. Uh, but, moving on, _Dear Doctor, have you talked to Laundry Guy yet?_ "

Stiles sighs and hovers over closing the video. Half the followers of this blog were obsessed with knowing about the asshole that Dr. Wolf had a crush on. A guy who was so far up his ass that he didn't know a hot nerdy werewolf wanted to tap him like a maple tree. Wolf never talked to him. Merely creeped on him at their local laundromat. Stiles cursed the injustice of the world. No hot guy ever creeped on him when he was doing his dirty laundry on Saturday. 

Stiles always felt a sharp pang in his heart when someone asked about him. Wolf would get flustered and the entire video would get derailed by his ramblings over his insecurities and how he was trying to work up the courage to go over and talk to him. The only highlight was the singing. Whoever the Laundry Guy was, he needed to be hit by a clue-by-four.

" _Laundry day, see you there ... Underthings tumbling ... Want to say love your hair ... Here I go mumbling._ "

Whoever the Laundry Guy was, he needed to be hit by a clue-by-four. 'cause Sourwolf had a spine-tingling baritone that had Stiles ripping the vocals onto his iPod to listen to. The downside was the songs were about Laundry Guy. Not Stiles. Some guys have all the luck. 

\---

Derek rotates his shoulder stiffly, wincing ever so slightly as he feels his muscle slowly re-knit. The heist last night did not go as planned. He really should stop announcing heists on his blog. Especially when Captain Argent and his manic sister crashed his meticulously planned crime spree. He grunts in pain as his shoulder pops back. The buzzer goes off on the washing machine and he leverages himself up towards the coin operated machine. The laundromat is fairly empty, only a few regulars idly waiting for their laundry. Derek's half way in emptying his pile of wet clothes when a gangly brunet breezes into the laundromat with a dance in his step. Derek leans on the washer's door and sighs forlornly.

Laundry Guy.

He always comes in like clockwork on Saturday mornings. Listening to "Muse" today, from the music blaring out from his iPod. A beaming smile across his beauty marked face as he sorts his whites from his darks.

Derek had to force himself from his bed this morning in order to catch a glimpse of his long standing crush. These brief stolen moments of watching Laundry Guy with a quiet intensity were the brightest spots in his week.

Derek had to look away quickly when Laundry Guy looked up from his pile of laundry. He could write sonnets about the moles that dotted the juncture from his ear to his shoulder blade. His wolf clamored for control. How he wanted to have a moment with Laundry Guy. A chance to run his hands through his buzz-cut hair and see if his mouth tasted as sweet as it looked. Maybe map out constellations on his mole pocked ivory skin. 

If only he could say anything remotely non-embarrassing. Or threatening. 

Maybe he should invent something to stop time. A freeze ray. It would give him a chance to gather his courage before Laundry Guy breezed out of his life again.


End file.
